Many electronic devices such as computers and printers can automatically enter “sleep” modes when idle. Devices such as laptop computers can quickly be placed in a “sleep” mode. With a touch of a mouse or keyboard, they also wake up quickly. Other devices, such as laser printers, have thermal characteristics that require some time to return to a ready state. User frustration can be high if a printer cannot wake up quickly and return to service to handle a print job. Therefore, such devices are typically designed or configured to be less aggressive in attempts to conserve power. To ensure readiness, such devices are often set in a light sleep mode or full ready mode during normal use hours without regard to actual use.